Special Night
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN! Left alone in her birthday Hinata thought she would spend it on her own but what happens when a handsome man appears in front of her and turns her night upside down.


**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA! This fic is dedicated for her birthday and I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

Special Night

"But you promised!"

"_**I know and I'm really sorry Hinata"**_ the said girl looked at the snow with her hands clutching the phone tightly; she closed her eyes tired frustrated from the person talking.

"_**I'll make it up to you…"**_ Hinata could hear the voice grow distant but obvious there was no remorse evident so she just clutched the phone tighter until it went off.

"I'm sorry too" she whispered to the dead line, Kiba just ignored her and at her birthday at that! The bastard.

Hinata sighed sadly kicking the snow lightly she couldn't believe her boyfriend for 3 years totally blew her off for work and now Hinata had no one to spend her birthday with, slowly her eyes took in the decorations that her hung in the spirit of Christmas unfortunately for now she had no spirit.

The lamp posts lightened her way as Hinata walked aimlessly lost in her thoughts, she would've spent her birthday with her friends but she had forced them not to since her hopes were held up for Kiba to make time for her, too bad that didn't happen.

Sighing one more time Hinata looked at the café filled with couples celebrating the last days of Christmas before the New Year, with a swollen heart she walked in taking a seat. The waitress immediately treated her with her orders which was mainly different kinds of cakes, if there isn't anyone who will be treating her for her birthday who can do it better other than herself.

Sulking into the third piece of delicious chocolate dipped cake Hinata watched a couple kiss just outside the café, "I wish that was me" she pouted with her cheeks stuffed then gulped sulking even more into the cake as she licked the chocolate off the fork, but was surprised when she heard a chuckle beside her.

Looking up her eyes laid on a handsome dark haired man, lost in awe her fork fell of her hand on the cake making the beautiful stranger chuckle even more, "Sorry it's just that you looked cute" he smirked sitting in front of her making Hinata's jaw drop slightly in shock. 'Me? Cute? This man seriously need an eye check up….' her thoughts blabbed aimlessly as she continued to stare with no words forming on her lips, Hinata always viewed herself as plain looking with her pale eyes and lush blue hair there was nothing special about her but little did she know that there were others that thought of her as beautiful.

"Sweety might want to close that mouth of yours before anything you don't want goes in" immediately with that said her mouth clamped shut as her eyes looked at her cake, her body was ridged he knew he was making her uncomfortable but he enjoyed her reactions so much that he doesn't want to stop.

Staring smugly he picked up her fork and swiped a piece of the cake and stuffing it in his mouth making Hinata's eyes snap dangerous, "Hey! That's my cake!" she growled trying to get back her fork that the guy just pulled away from her reach.

"Good to get you attention name's Sasuke" he grinned as he quickly dug the fork into cake stuffing it into Hinata's mouth shocking her, "And couldn't you get anything less sweet?" he raised his brow before calling in the waitress ordering a dark coffee who quickly obliged.

"I love sweet" Hinata said dumbly taking the fork off her mouth placing it lightly of the side of her plate, Sasuke smiled at her innocent voice, a few minutes of silence after his coffee was served Hinata spoke again "Hinata" she said quietly.

"Come again?" he spoke before taking a sip of the bitter drink.

"I said my name is Hinata" she spoke louder making Sasuke smirk.

"Cute name too? Man is there anything not cute about you, but tell me Hinata why are you alone?" his voice sounded lovely to her when he spoke her name, it rolled off beautifully making Hinata crave for something… something more?

"I was blown off for work by my boyfriend" she awkwardly picked her fork playing with her the frosting on the cake. Sasuke's face darkened slightly but quickly masked it with sympathy "And would anyone blow off you? You seem fun" Sasuke smiled making Hinata blush lightly and nodded thanks.

"Well then it seems today is a special day considering the cake I would presume a birthday correct?" his words widened Hinata's eyes, is it that obvious? She averted his eyes embarrassed birthdays were supposed to be spent with friends and family while she was alone, 'What a good first impression' she thought sarcastically.

"Turning 20" she whispered making Sasuke smirk at her coyness, she was the type that didn't immediately relax with strangers but he decided that he'll change that. "It's no good sulking into cake, let me take you out to celebrate" he winked making Hinata blush more.

"But why would you waste your time with me?" she carefully asked as he shrugged casually, "I've got time on my hands so why not?" he said smiling standing up offering her hand, her eyes stared at his hand before giving a full blown grin.

"Why not" Hinata giggled placing her hand in his, Sasuke eased her up and threw some money on the table paying for his coffee and cake before wrapping his arm around her waist, Hinata panicked as he tried to fumble with her purse.

"You shouldn't have done that let me pay you back" but was stopped when a warm hand fell on top of hers, Hinata lifted to look at Sasuke's handsome face, "My treat it's your birthday after all, come on lets go before the nights out" he pulled her with him out of the café, the bitter wind nipped their faces but apparently neither cared.

Hinata didn't expect this with a stranger nonetheless but she found out that she really didn't mind him, he was sweet and actually wanted to spend time with her unlike_** some**_ people, she didn't watch they were going since she was so engrossed in his warmth but when they abruptly stopped she looked around to find that they were at the park. Hinata looked at the bare snow coated trees; it almost looked surreal as the snow coated everything making the place shine under the light of the stars and moon.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered to herself feeling Sasuke nod as he lowered his lips to her ear, "But you are more beautiful" he grinned as she snorted.

"Stop being corny" Hinata hit him playfully making him laugh as he pulled her further into the park; they kept walking quietly until they came in view of an ice rink. Giddiness erupted in her as Hinata watched the couples skate in the cold weather; happily she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him faster to the ice rink.

"Woah there, calm done Sweet" Sasuke chuckled letting Hinata tug him faster; after they reached they both got their skates and wore them. Slowly Sasuke held Hinata in his arms placing her carefully on the ice so she won't slip.

"Thanks" Hinata grinned as she held on Sasuke's hand who too got on the ice; he gave her smile before pulling her in a skate. The couple skated for a while together before Hinata broke off skating faster and doing a slight twirl, he watched her laugh making his heart flutter he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what effect was she having on him?

Brushing the feeling off he picked up his speed and grabbed Hinata's hands giving her a surprise turn, they laughed together skating Hinata never had so much fun in her life this was definitely the best birthday yet and that's all thanks to Sasuke who brightened her night.

After a couple of hours skating, laughing and falling occasionally they got off the ice rink smiling. They returned the skates and continued to walk in the park; Hinata enjoyed the silence until she looked at Sasuke smiling, "Thank you" she whispered.

"No problem I'm having fun, come on let's get something to eat" he held her hand softly and pulled her running like she did when they were going to the ice rink. Laughing Hinata followed behind until they stopped at a food stall, Sasuke ordered their special sandwiches and gave Hinata one after paying.

She looked warily at the sandwich as Sasuke dug in happily, he saw her not eating and chuckled "Don't worry it's really good" he winked, Hinata looked at him then back at the sandwich before taking a small bite and immediately her face brightened at the taste.

"It's good" she grinned

"Told you"

She felt her heart swell with happiness, this man made her night so special she thought she would spent her birthday alone but he proved her wrong and appeared in front of her with his sensuous laugh and beautiful smile.

She held on his arm as they both walked in the decorated streets, for some reason she felt that they were a couple not some strangers who meant merely a few hours ago. This is what she had expected from Kiba but with Sasuke everything was much more special.

At the corner of her eyes she watched Sasuke frown slightly that got her worried, was she not fun tonight? Was he bored of her? Would he prefer if he isn't here? Having thought she intruded enough Hinata stopped and slipped her hand out of Sasuke's grasp immediately catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" he frowned but Hinata hid her sadness with a small smile.

"I had so much fun, thank you for tonight but I have to go" she spoke with urgency and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her forearm stopping her from getting further away.

"What happened a few minutes ago you were smiling?" he looked sadly at her, what has he done for her to want to get away from him?

"No I'm grateful for everything it's just … it's time to go home I guess" Hinata shrugged still trying to hide her disappointment, why was she overreacting? He's a stranger and it's a onetime thing it's not like it's going to happen again.

"Stay for a few minutes at least, talk to me tell me what's bothering you?" Sasuke pushed.

"It's nothing"

"You are lying, I know you are"

Hinata desperately looked into his eyes and bit her lip giving up, "Okay okay it's just that you frowned when we were walking and I thought you wanted me to go away, so I thought it's better to leave you be it's not like this will ever happen again you'd probably never want to see me again" she laughed trying to ease the tension.

Her words made Sasuke frown was this what she thought of him? Slowly his hands went to the sides of her arms catching her guard off when he quickly pulled her flush body against him giving her a warm hug.

"Please don't think like that" he whispered kissing her head, after a few minutes of silence he pulled her away slightly but still she was pretty close and stared at her beautiful opal eyes then he trailed to her pink full lips.

Without any warning he dipped his head pushing his lips against hers, he felt her gasp against his lips and he fully took advantage. Hinata was the least to say shocked by the kiss when she didn't kiss back she felt him pull back, they were both out of breath and continued to stare.

Suddenly Sasuke looked away embarrassed, "Sorry shouldn't have done that" he whispered and Hinata looked at him in shock. "Sorry? It's okay I actually enjoyed it" she smiled shyly making Sasuke snap his head at her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" his eyes twinkled and Hinata giggled at his eagerness but this time she took hold of his neck and brought him down to kiss him softly.

Never in a million years would Hinata thought she would've meet someone like Sasuke and at her birthday too! He was special and she'll cherish him as she knows he'll do the same to her, guess it's time to make a call.

Parting she grinned happily "Thank you for making my night special Sasuke"

"No thank _**you**_ for making my life brighten in a really long time" he smirked Hinata giggled this guy so corny but she liked him maybe even will grow to love him in the future, remembering the call she took out her phone to call.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Hinata grinned.

"Calling my future ex-boyfriend" her words instantly made Sasuke smirk and pulled her in his arms kissing her cheeks.

"Good to know"

* * *

**AN: Please tell me your thoughts :D **


End file.
